Get Low
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Oneshot. Yuuri and his baseball team win the regional championships and they're off to a bar to celebrate. Murata tells him to hit on girls, but Yuuri's feeling paranoid that Wolfram would find out. He finally dances with a hot girl but who is she?


**Get Low  
**_**Oneshot**_

Yuuri was half extremely pleased and half-terrified.

"We're going to a nightclub?!" he exclaimed.

Murata beamed in affirmation. "In tonight's celebration of our team's big win! The boys are really excited."

His best friend pouted, unwilling to protest. The Great Sage noticed and let out a huff of amusement. "Worried about Wolfram? It's alright, Shibuya! He's a world away."

"I don't know, Murata. Sometimes I feel he's got eyes everywhere..."

Murata laughed heartily. "Aw c'mon, it's not everyday you and your team is hailed Regional Champion. Besides, you've officially got the license to hit on girls tonight."

Yuuri facefaulted, knowing his spiritually-ancient friend was and will ever be girl-crazy. He gave a shrug soon after, however, in agreement. After all, what harm _could_ there be in just one teensy night spent in the modern equivalent of a brothel surrounded by temptation?

- - - -

Their table was huge and noisy.

Boisterous laughter and the occasional merry clink of booze bottles rivaled the floor-shaking boom of RnB music emanating from the huge sound system.

Shibuya Yuuri and his beloved baseball team were vivaciously reliving the most glorious moments of their game with alcohol and endless chatter. They were still clad in their team uniform, fresh from the action on the diamond earlier that afternoon.

"Oi, oi! Captain, weren't you the dateless wonder during middle school?" asked one of the members who had too much to drink.

The boys around him gawked at Yuuri. "Aw Captain, no way! We need to find you a girl this instant!"

Yuuri was wide-eyed and red with embarrassment. Murata shrugged and clapped his best friend's back, giving him a wink.

"About time you redeemed yourself, eh Shibuya?"

"Yeah!" the baseball team chorused.

"Hey Manager," excitedly piped up yet another one of the team's members. "You could teach him some of your moves!"

Yes, it was quite easy to manipulate and influence eager kouhais to believe whatever they were told especially if you were as ambitious and brainy as the Great Sage. Yuuri gave his best friend a face and he, in turn, laughed apologetically.

"Hey guys," interrupted one of their members, returning from an errand of getting more of the club's specialty grilled dishes. "Check out that sizzling chick by the end of the bar. The patrons say it's the first time she's ever been here but she's already earned the reputation of being an extremely hard to get! All the men have been trying to dance with her all night but none of them had come so far as to buying her a drink!"

The other boys blew low whistles. Yuuri and Murata perked up.

"Extremely hard to get, huh?" said the latter with a sly smile. "I'd like to handle this, Shibuya. I feel like a lucky man tonight."

The young Maou rolled his eyes. "Honestly, what makes you think you'd score with her?" But he soon spotted two empty bottles of beer and decided not to ask any further.

"You can have her after I win her over," confidently reassured the bespectacled boy before he sauntered over the the esteemed maiden.

Uproarious cheers followed his wake.

Truth be told, she _was_ irresistibly gorgeous. The lady sat at a solo table near the end of the bar. She had her chin resting on her palm, looking incredibly bored. Lofty air surrounded her form, acting like a sort of barrier between herself and the gutless men that hung around her; men who dearly wanted to be hers for the evening.

Despite their nonchalance, her piercing honey brown eyes remained wary, as if she were looking for something in the nightclub. Undone, wavy and overly-bright cornflower hair was tantalizingly draped on creamy shoulders. Her lithe yet somewhat unblessed figure was clad in a befitting blue spaghetti strap top and a tortuously short black skirt. It did no less than showcase her athletic physique and quite more. The shame was the everything that should have been hanging off her chest was hanging off her backside. The men hardly cared though because, truth be told once again, she _was_ irresistibly gorgeous.

"Hey miss. Want me to buy you a drink?"

Spectators were ogling at Murata's boldness. Men who came before him were shaking their heads, as if sure of his immediate downfall. Those who haven't tried were encouraged and those who were drunk merely laughed.

The lady, however, let out an exasperated sigh.

"You don't look dumb enough not to know how many humans could have possibly tried that line on me. I guess I overestimated you," she said after throwing him a glance and deeming him worthless.

Murata laughed apologetically and rubbed the back of his neck. Back at his team's table, the entire baseball team knew that it was one of their manager's moves; the cute-effect. And they cheered.

"Well, unless you'd rather hear a pick-up line..." he answered.

The blond girl looked at him with an eyebrow raised. So, those things were called pick-up lines, then? "Like?" she asked commandingly.

Murata put a finger on his lip and feigned thought before grinning evilly and giving the blond a playful elbow nudge. "Hey babe, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

The girl gave a groan and her wannabe suitor laughed.

"Stick to the drinks..." she snapped. "Get me one of those V-named liquids that look like water."

The Great Sage's eyebrow rose. "Vodka?" he asked amusedly. "First time drinking, miss?"

Honey-hued eyes observed him keenly. "I'm not from around here, but it's damn good stuff."

- - - -

"Oi, oi. Close your mouth Captain!"

From where they were, Yuuri and his team watched in awe and suppressed glee as their manager scored in buying the 'hot chick' a drink. As the bespectacled teen returned to her table, one of the members gave a woot.

"A conversation! Let's see how Manager gets through that!"

- - - -

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" snapped the blond about to take a sip when she saw Murata descend on a chair beside hers.

"Well, I thought since I bought you a drink, might as well take it all the way."

The feisty girl did not loosen her defense. "Haven't you done what you came for? I'm not going to dance with you if that's what you're thinking. Leave."

Ooohs errupted around them.

"Touche," the Great Sage replied with suave calmness and stood up. "The rumors are true then; you _are_ hard to get."

The girl smirked and downed the vodka in one go. "Damn straight."

The noble Murata was greeted with loud groans upon his arrival at the table.

"Manager got busted!" one of the boys exclaimed.

"I'll tell you she's intimidating!" said the Great Sage, gratefully accepting a comforting dose of alcohol. Some of the amber liquid spilled from the bottle as a hand landed firmly on his shoulder.

"Shibuya?"

Yuuri's stance was one of extremely determined. His face was set and his eyes were, to be frank, burning.

"I'll avenge you, Murata," he said with confidence. "Something about this chick wants me to take her out tonight."

Cheers erupted once more for their captain. Murata smirked as his best friend's back and said to himself, "I'm sure."

- - - -

"Hey gorgeous," said a voice and the blond peacefully sipping her drink spat it out.

The spectators around them gave low hoots at the boldness of this black-haired scrawny teen. Either he had too much to drink or he enjoyed death by humiliation.

Honey brown eyes narrowed and stared straight into midnight black ones, intimidating and fierce. Yuuri held his ground, a twinge of a question blossoming in the pit of his stomach.

Something in those eyes didn't fit.

"And what would _you_ want?" the lady snapped.

The Maou held his hands up. "Take it easy miss! I was just paying you a compliment."

The girl's temper seemingly evaporated, as if she remembered to keep herself in check. Returning to her drink, she said, "Well, are you done?"

Yuuri smirked. "Far from it," he replied and promptly sat down on the empty seat beside her. The blond was too shocked to snap back. "Want a poem or a novel?"

She rolled her eyes. "You've had too much to drink, a-hole. If you do so much as lay a finger on me, you'll be lacerated before you'd know what hit you."

Yuuri gave a good-natured shrug. "Why then come to a bar?"

Slender fingers around the empty vodka bottle tightened their grip. "I'm...sight-seeing."

"Not from around here, eh? There aren't much sights to see in a nightclub."

Again, Yuuri was met with a glare from those honey eyes. Again, something in them didn't fit.

"Oh believe me, there _are_ a lot of sights to see."

The black-haired boy beamed. "Then you ARE looking for a date!"

"A WORTHY one, pretty boy. Tough luck it's going to be you."

"Touche."

The people around them watched their witty exchange and whispered excitedly among themselves. Could this kid be the first to take the insatiable lady out? Bartenders and patrons alike were placing their bets.

Yuuri's baseball team was no less on the edge.

"Captain's a natural! He's lasted this long enough."

Murata idly toyed with his beer bottle as he watched his best friend go all out crazy on the flirting gig. "It's the hidden potentials at work, my boys," he said. "It takes a trigger to get them working their magic."

- - - -

"So if you aren't from around here, where ARE you from?" Yuuri asked the blond girl casually.

"And tell me why I'd want you to know? It's not like you'd find me again."

"You're just going to snap at me all night, aren't you? I don't even know your name..."

She gave a sigh. "I'll give my name to someone I deem worthy of knowing it."

"A challenge then, miss?"

The girl gave him a smirk. "Pick it up and bring it on, kid."

"It isn't kid, miss. It's Yuuri, Shibuya Yuuri."

"Yuuri," she said slowly and set down the empty bottle she'd been playing with, testing the name on her tongue. It sounded familiar but the boy overlooked it.

"You go sight-seeing often?" he asked cheerfully.

The blond raised her guard once more, but maintained a less snappish air. "Not as often as you'd think. So don't keep coming here getting your hopes up."

Yuuri laughed. "I don't come here often either. This is merely in celebration." He waved an arm in the direction of his baseball team's table, grandly showcasing them in all their drunken glory. "That aside, basking in your presence is a once in a lifetime experience, so might as well enjoy it."

There was no readable reaction from the girl's face. "Congratulations on your win," she said duly. "But what brings you here, to my table, flirting so audaciously?"

"Because you're gorgeous," was the sickly-hopeless reply.

"You're cheating on your girlfriend."

Those words wormed some sense into Yuuri's alcohol-clouded head and a smidgen of his cheer evaporated. "I'll have you know, I don't have a girlfriend."

An elegant blond eyebrow rose once again. "You're a cheater and a liar. Gorgeous yourself, you tell me you have no girlfriend? You must be really underestimating me in you expect me to believe you."

Their audience tensed like avid fans of a television drama. That...that was a compliment right there! Would this scrawny teen get the hint? His next move could make or break everything.

Yuuri huffed in amusement. "Two can play at your game, missy. I'm not cheating. I'm having fun like every growing boy should and I call my love an accidental romance. Nothing more, nothing less."

Honey amber eyes once more bore into his ebony ones, sending familiar shivers running down his spine. They were shivers of fear, excitement, confusion and fire.

It was such a feeling too strong to be overlooked but ignored nonetheless.

The feisty maiden was seemingly satisfied with his answer and merely graced him with a smirk less fierce than usual before turning her gaze elsewhere.

The nightclub's happy hour was reaching its peak. The patrons and other clubbers were flocking to the dance floor and the music was starting to shake the entire house.

"Hey gorgeous," Yuuri spoke after a while. "May I take this dance?"

His offer was met with a glare.

"Hey!" he protested. "You didn't give me your name. What else would I call you?"

"You don't look the dancing type. Besides, this music isn't what I jive to."

The baseball team in their 'fresh' uniforms flocked to Murata with numerous queries.

"Hey Manager?" they asked. "_Does_ the Captain know how to dance?"

The Great Sage gleefully shook his head. "Shibuya doesn't know how to dance to save his life. But what he _does_ know is how to Get Low..."

- - - -

Yuuri was leading an extremely reluctant, bottom-of-the-pot hot girl out onto the dance floor. The strobe lights were flashing everywhere like the flights of frightened birds. Beats emanating from the huge sound system by the deejay's table reverberated through the frames of everyone in the club, licking at the hidden primal instinct to go all out and have raw fun.

"Just follow my lead, miss," said Yuuri. "Because baseball isn't the only thing I'm good at."

The blond girl was doing nothing to hide the bright blush engulfing her face. After an entire evening of building a particularly popular reputation of being untouchable, she was certainly looking vulnerable now.

The young Maou was behind her and had his hands resting gently on the curves of her waist. She shivered as a soft voice spoke in her ear.

"This isn't like ballroom or anything. Just raise your arms...and move your hips."

A shuddering breath escaped her lips as sure hands slid down her shoulders, guiding her arms into the air.

"Relax."

Yuuri slipped his fingers in between hers and ground one sharp hip bone into her lower back, in the motion of half a sway.

It only took one move, one sharp intake of breath, to get them to dance together. There was no denying that neither of them were very well adept in outlandish dancing, but the regular puff of Yuuri's hot exhale on the girl's neck and the swish of her hair across his cheek were all new and curious sensations.

Though it definitely looked like a sensuous and intimate, somewhat mindless, grinding to their envious onlookers, their dance didn't feel like that at all. It was comfortable and fun. Yuuri was clearly enjoying himself.

Hot palms glided down the girl's arms as he outstretched them. This scrawny teen, the proud captain of a winning baseball team, and perhaps the hottest blond on the entire block were grinding their hips into each others, going as low as they could go.

- - - -

"Ohohoho..." one of the boys back at the table was saying. "Captain's the bomb tonight!"

"Naw, he's had too much to drink," said another. "You can't ever make him dance like that, isn't that right Manager?"

"Damn straight," Murata said cheerfully. Watching his best friend dance looked more like watching the demon king take over and wreak havoc as the Magistrate of Dancing or something that ruthlessly hit on hapless sexy women.

- - - -

Like snakes ensnared by a charmer's flute, Yuuri and his date invaded each other's personal spaces in dangerously close proximities. The heat, the music, the dizzying lights and the press of bodies swirled above their heads, creating a deliciously heady scent, enticing the senses, spicing the air.

Soon enough, it was just Yuuri and this mysterious blond dancing together so tightly in the entire universe.

- - - -

"How was the trip? Did Anissina's invention work well?" Conrad asked cheerfully as he waited for Wolfram to thoroughly dry his hair with a towel.

No, demons like him couldn't travel through elements that weren't theirs. Anissina just happened to place her 'Let's fly to the into the sunset of a different world-kun' beside Shinou's fountain, where the barrier between Earth and Shin Makoku was at its weakest.

"It did," Wolfram replied distractedly as he put on his change of clothes. "The 'Let me hear your heart's cry-kun' always works."

Conrad laughed, and knowing that he wouldn't be able to question Wolfram further when Anissina would get word of his return, asked, "How was the trip to Japan on your own?"

Wolfram threw down his towel on the edge of the fountain and gave an honest shrug. "I had fun. I had a lot of fun actually."

His older brother could see even the hot headed prince found in quite difficult to reconcile the fact he actually _enjoyed_ something on Earth.

"So, is his Majesty well?"

Wolfram smirked. "Never better. Oh and Conrad, I believe he'll be coming back soon. Their tournament is over."

Conrad looked surprised. "Did they win?"

"Only the regional championships," he smiled.

- - - -

Yuuri had been in the middle of enjoying a perfectly delicious mouthful of curry for breakfast when he sneezed.

**END**

A/N: Oh wow...3k words. I don't think I've broken my record but that's a good stretch. Please forgive typos and confusing scene changes or whatnot. To those who haven't gotten the premise of the story, Wolfram dressed in drag and danced with Yuuri in a nightclub. The RnB song I'm talking about, by the way, because I rarely pay attention to RnB songs unless I like them, is Get Low by Flow Rida. LOL So...there. Holler if you'd want a sequel.


End file.
